The field of the invention relates to stopper locks for culture bottles.
Culture bottles are commonly utilized for allowing the growth of microorganisms within a liquid medium. The bottle can either be retained in a sealed condition through the use of a stopper or vented through the stopper. If the stopper is not vented, the presence of (gas producing) aerogenic bacteria within the bottle can result in a significant force due to gas pressure applied against the stopper. To prevent the stopper from blowing off, a stopper lock may be employed.